culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I Can't Stop Loving You
| Label = RCA Victor | Writer = Don Gibson | Producer = Chet Atkins | Last single = ""Oh Lonesome Me" (1958) | This single = "I Can't Stop Loving You" | Next single = "Blue Blue Day" (1958) | Misc = }} | Producer = Sid Feller | Last single = "Hit the Road Jack" (1961) | This single = "I Can't Stop Loving You" | Next single = "Born to Lose" (1962) | Misc = }} "I Can't Stop Loving You" is a popular song written and composed by country singer, songwriter and musician Don Gibson, who first recorded it on December 30, 1957, for RCA Victor Records. It was released in 1958 as the B-side of "Oh, Lonesome Me", becoming a double-sided country hit single. Ray Charles single The song was covered by Ray Charles in 1962, featured on Charles' Modern Sounds in Country and Western Music, and released as a single. Charles' version reached number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1962, for five weeks. This version went to number one on the U.S. R&B and Adult Contemporary charts. Billboard ranked it as the No. 2 song for 1962.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1962 Charles reached No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart in July 1962, staying for two weeks. The Ray Charles version is noted for his saying the words before the last five lines of the song on the final chorus: "Sing the Song, Children". Choral backing was provided by The Randy Van Horne Singers. It was ranked No. 164 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time and No. 49 on CMT's "100 Greatest Songs in Country Music". Charts Don Gibson Note: This original recording was released as "I Can't Stop Lovin' You". Kitty Wells version Ray Charles version Other notable versions The song has been recorded by many other artists. Some recordings are titled as "I Can't Stop Lovin' You" (with or without an apostrophe). *1958: Kitty Wells on her album Kitty Wells' Golden Favorites; No. 3 on the Billboard magazine country chart *1961: Roy Orbison on his album Sings Lonely and Blue; charted in the Variety magazine Top 100 Listings *1963: Johnny Tillotson on his album Talk Back Trembling Lips (MGM Records – E 4188) *1964: Faron Young on his album Country Dance Favorites (Mercury Records - SR 60931) *1964: Frank Sinatra recorded the song for his album It Might As Well Be Swing, his second collaboration with Count Basie and his orchestra *1965: Duke Ellington recorded the song for his album Ellington '66 *1965: Andy Williams on his album, Andy Williams' Dear Heart *1967: Ronnie Dove on his LP Cry *1969: Elvis Presley performed the song live from 1969 till his final tours in 1977, first recording it on the RCA release Elvis in Person at the International Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada *1969: Jerry Lee Lewis recorded it on the album Sings the Country Music Hall of Fame Hits, Vol. 2 *Guy & Ralna included a recording of the song on their 1973 album Country Songs We Love to Sing; the duo also performed the song numerous times on The Lawrence Welk Show, on which they were regulars. *1974: Donna Hightower recorded in Spain it on her Columbia album "I'm In Love with Love" (also released as "I'm in Love with You" and "The One I Cried") *1974: Dolly Parton and Chet Atkins performed the song (to Atkins' guitar accompaniment) on The Porter Wagoner Show in 1974. *1972: Conway Twitty on his album of the same name; reached No. 1 on Billboard's Hot Country Singles chart *1981: Millie Jackson recorded an upbeat, disco-influenced version for her Just a Lil' Bit Country album. The song was also released as a single in the U.S. and charted #62 R&B. *1991: Van Morrison on his album Hymns to the Silence; also appears on a limited edition album Live at Austin City Limits Festival (2006) *2002: Anne Murray on her album Country Croonin' *2005: Martina McBride on her album Timeless *2014: Bryan Adams recorded a version for his album Tracks of My Years References External links * Category:1957 singles Category:1962 singles Category:1972 singles Category:1991 singles Category:Songs written by Don Gibson Category:Ray Charles songs Category:Van Morrison songs Category:Don Gibson songs Category:Kitty Wells songs Category:Conway Twitty songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Song recordings produced by Owen Bradley Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:ABC Records singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Torch songs Category:1957 songs